Moments
by OneDayAtATime
Summary: SR2...What if Kain had a chance to meet Ariel, moments before her death? Very, very short. Goes back to lazy mode


Disclaimer: I hold no ownership upon LoK and its characters… *sobs*. They belong respectfully to EIDOS/Crystal Dynamics *double sobs*…

**

            Ariel bounced lightly on each footstep as she approached the gates to the pillars. Her face carried that unique smile as she remembered the night's event. Nupraptor has finally proposed to her, and nothing can change the way she feels now. She could burst with happiness any moment. She will go to the pillars now, to tend to the garden and pray for everlasting peacefulness.

            Alas, her beloved cannot be with her now. Moebius has convinced Nupraptor to celebrate their good news, thus having to drink too much has cost her beloved a terrible headache. He has to sleep it off. But that does not matter… she and her beloved will be married soon. Nothing in a million years will change that. She hummed in bliss.

            She paused at the entrance and nodded to the guards to let her pass. They greeted her with respect as they slowly opened the gates and watch her tread carelessly towards the pillars. Her escort, Malek, stayed behind at the gates and they continued to watch on until the gates sealed shut.

            Ariel breathed in the heavenly sweet air surrounding her. The herbs that grew nearby began to blossom with vibrant colours. She will pick them later. They will make beautiful wreaths for her wedding. She paused above the hill to capture the beauty of the pillars ascending into never ending wonder. So powerful, so beautiful, and so comforting… And then, she saw that she was not alone…

            Kain continued to study the perfect structure of the pillars as he felt its radiating powers pulse within the area. He craned his neck as it stretched upwards, penetrating the heavens. Up until now, he wasn't sure what was at the end of the pillars. Could they house the ancient civilisation of the Seraphims? He shook his head. During his reign, the pillars had finally fallen, and its extensive length fell somewhere unrecorded of its distance or location. No one can tell what lay at the end of the pillars. He tensed as he sensed a disturbance in the air. It wasn't hostile… but rather, tinted with a little anxiety. He relaxed, and then he slowly turned to look up at the curious onlooker.

            Ariel wanted to flee and warn the guards; but somehow, she felt that it wasn't necessary. There was just something about this… male, which caught her sixth sense. She was trapped within curiosity. She watched patiently as her companion finally sensed her presence and slowly turned to face her. She held her breath as the silvery strands glistened slightly in the sunlight, and felt her heart stop as those amber eyes narrowed at her._ Who are you? What do you want?_ Yet, they remained quiet as they both studied each other carefully.

            His muscles rippled as he dropped his threatening stance, but he still posed an overwhelming predator power as he stood. His strong face carried the most intellectual thoughts; and the fine streaks across his face show traces of a long painful history and victories. But Ariel was drawn to his eyes. His amber eyes shone with enough fierceness, and yet, there was a certain change as he continued to scrutinise her presence. It took a turn of interest, but not the kind of interest as how a man shows a woman. It was regarding. He promised a perfect dominant male… and the crest that spread from the side of his face completed his supremacy, shaping into a crown and giving him an unusual handsome touch.

            Kain beheld the guardian Ariel in pure flesh and bone. Her emerald eyes widened as her cheeks flushed slightly upon her discovery. Her pink lips parted faintly, shaping a small 'o'. Was it fear, or was it… otherwise? Kain did not know. A soft breeze captured her hair and tug at its ginger strands. Immediately, her gown wrapped around her body, highlighting more of her soft curves. It was too perfect… Kain depicted her as an angel who just descended from the heavens. He raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to call the guards?"

            Ariel wetted her lips as the baritone voice carried through the air. She fidgeted slightly, but allowed herself to return his stare. "As I am curious as to how you have managed to slip past them."

            Kain let out a chuckle. "Curiosity kills the cat, my lady… so I suggest you return to the stronghold, lest…" His canines glinted. "…these fangs will find themselves resting on your innocent blood." He was pleased to elicit a shiver from the human.

            "You're a vampire?" Ariel felt like a fool. She hadn't noticed it, but then again, who would? The only vampires she knew were of Vorador's clan; skin tinted with green and outrageous built. This vampire, however, is absent of any traces of Vorador's kind. She blinked once, but panicked as she no longer found him standing before the pillars. Instead, she found herself pressed up to his hard body. Immediately, both of her arms were locked within his inhuman strength. His other arm draped across her chest, leaving her little access to escape. Her breath quickened as he lowered his mouth on the crook of her neck.

His fangs slightly brushed on the skin of her nape as he spoke. "Will this answer your question?" He returned her question teasingly. He inhaled her sweet scent and gently nipped her.

Ariel inhaled sharply and arced forward instinctively. Ariel found it hard to escape from the torment he presented her with. She finally understood how the other vampire victims have fallen prey to their predator. The moment his incisors contacted her skin, she felt a mutual jolt of pleasure to give in… her eyes rolled back and her lips parted as he added more pressure.

Kain was slightly annoyed as she refused to scream, but he didn't allow himself to be tempted to the challenge. He will need her alive and disoriented until her time has come… and it should be soon. He abruptly released her and rumbled with amusement as he made his way back to the pillars. He turned around to capture her confused and dazed look as she tried to regain herself from her momentary shock. He enjoyed it.

The pillar guardian glared at Kain as he mocked her with his famous chortle. She took his challenge as she boldly made her way to the pillar. She walked past him and ignored his surprised look as she kneeled before the Pillar of Balance.

"You are a fool, guardian, to dare approach me when I can just erase your existence within a moment." Kain growled lowly. He felt degraded by this human. But this is not just any human… this is his predecessor.

Ariel ended her prayer before she looked up at him. "And you do have a chance to wipe out my life by then and now, yet you didn't."

"Beware, woman. You do not know who you are taxing with." Kain was tempted to take up her dispute, but he remembered that it would mean the intrusion of his own wheel of destiny. He scowled at the irony.

"Maybe not. But I am here do my bidding to the pillars as I always have." Ariel stood up. She watched his golden eyes flicker. "Have you been here before?"

 Kain grunted as he turned to the pillar. "I WILL always be here." His dark lips quirked upwards at the hidden reality. Again, his thought propelled towards the future. His face darkened slightly.

Ariel blinked at him. "I see…" She watched him as his face blanked out her existence. She slowly turned to the pillars. "Beautiful, aren't they?" She broke the silence.

"The true form of beauty lies within the truth." Kain answered simply without taking his eyes off the pillars.

Ariel was confused, but she nodded anyway. She heard the gates clank as Malek began to call out for her. Ariel hesitated. She wanted to stay here with this… male, and find out more about him, but he said he will always be here anyway. She gave this interesting individual one last glance before she turned around to leave him with his thoughts. She will return to Nupraptor and plan their future, but her thoughts kept returning to this peculiar being…

Kain heard the wooden gates clicked shut as she finally left. Again, he was alone. He sighed deeply. In a few moments, it will be a great loss. He licked his fangs and it still tasted of her. Sacrifices are meant to be cruel. "The beautiful always dies first…" he murmured. Now, he will wait for Raziel…

**

Alrighty. Short and simple. I intend to make it a series as I have some plans swimming about, but then again, nah…*Shoves it out the window*. Unnecessary. Although I am a great fan of Kain/Ariel pairing (and a strong supporter of Raz/Lara pairing!), I know that if I were to turn it into a serial story it will totally be a *looks out at a dried rag*…

I know Ariel's eyes were supposed to be black, but I thought emeralds would give her a nice look. Oh… and I find Kain in SR2 to be unusually handsome in low polygons.

Medusa: What the hell are you crapping about??!


End file.
